


Russel x Reader

by pureofheartdumbofass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gender non-specific Reader - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, but that's not really a part of it, gnc Russel, trans! Russel Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass
Summary: Straddling his lap on the edge of the bed you sit an inch taller than him which is a nice change. His calloused hands resting softly on your hips as he presses up into the kiss feel wonderful. Pulling back for a second you both take a small breath before your mouths collide again, hands cupping his face, heads tilted at a different angle this time.-----incredibly sweet handful of porn
Relationships: Russel Hobbs/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Russel x Reader

Straddling his lap on the edge of the bed you sit an inch taller than him which is a nice change. His calloused hands resting softly on your hips as he presses up into the kiss feel wonderful. Pulling back for a second you both take a small breath before your mouths collide again, hands cupping his face, heads tilted at a different angle this time.

Eventually he moves on to your neck, leaving you to inhale softly through your nose as you feel his lips moving against your skin.

“mmph, Russ…”

He hums in response, lips tracing behind your ear, shifting one hand up to support your shoulder blades. “Would you do something for me sweetheart?” He asks.

“Yeah?” You pull back from his body to watch him, hands at his shoulders.

Instead of saying another word he taps his foot on the ground below you twice. Knowing exactly what he means you smirk at him, pressing one last quick kiss to his lips before slipping off his lap onto the floor.

The speed at which you descend draws a soft, surprised laugh from his lips. He shifts his legs a little further apart, petting the front of your hair as you leave feather light kisses on the inside of his right thigh.

You part the dark curls in front of you softly with a single finger, hearing him sigh above you as you lick at the soft folds, light and tentative. Shifting your hand to reveal more you apply more pressure to the next few strokes, slowly beginning to give his clit more attention, first swiping at it, then tonguing it lightly before sucking it in between your lips. His breathing becomes less steady as you swirl your tongue around him, stopping to press the broad side against it before sucking again.

He shifts his weight, leaning back on one arm, pushing his thighs further apart and moving his other hand to spread himself further for you, allowing better access lower down. Smiling at his little display you take the invitation with gusto. Again only pressing at first before probing into his entrance. The taste of him is stronger down here and it begins to send tingles to your gut as the slick mixes with your saliva.

As your tongue finally starts to sink in and out of him properly a low hum starts in the back of his throat. Russel is not a very vocal person and eliciting an audible reaction from him is to say the least, a pleasure, at most, an honour. Your chest tightened in elation as the burning sensation in your core really picked up.

“Feels so good darling” He breathed out, voice almost husky.

Wanting more your tongue reaches deeper and you raise your hand, now freed from spreading him open, to press your thumb against his clit, grinding it down a little. Finally he groans, falling back onto his elbow. Easing up on the pressure you let your fingers circle him lazily focused entirely on what your mouth was doing, lips hard against his, tongue lapping at his walls, hollowing him out, and practically sucking onto his entrance as you do so.

You hear a low whine start in his throat. His hips begin to rock slightly. Knowing what that means you plunge your tongue into him one last time before switching your hand and mouth.

At first you slip to fingers into his loosened hole and just let them sit there as you lick and kiss at his clit. Then you start to pump them. At first pulling them in and out just a little before you begin to simply reach inside him, stretching and searching. Another probe and press and there’s a “hngk” from above, so much higher pitched that the other noises that it could almost be a fully vocalised sound.

Head resting on your tongue you take him back into your mouth again, pulsing into the same spot inside him. His shoulder gives way and he flops bodily onto the mattress, his hips roll in small circles, the hand close to your face clenching so his fingers curl and blunt nails press into soft flesh above his inner labia. You can hear his breathing grow erratic before an “ah- ahk” and there’s a rush of fluid on your chin and running down your hand.

Around you, his whole body eases into pleasant stillness. Pulling your fingers out and sitting back on your heels you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and watch as his chest rises and falls and his breaths deepen and even out. You smile to yourself as you hear a contented rumble before sits back up. Stretching up towards his body he grasps at your sides and helps bring you back into his lap, kissing you even harder than before despite beginning to look sleepy, humming as he tastes himself on your tongue.

“Mmmm you’re good at that.” He mumbles into your cheek. “Must be some lucky chicks out there.”

You simply hum against his lips in agreement. Chicks _and_ dudes. The fire in your gut is still burning and the flames rear up as one hand grabs at your ass, a contrast to the other resting softly on your cheek.

Suddenly but not roughly, he rolls to the side, tipping the balance just enough that the two of you tumble the rest of the way onto the mattress. Only temporarily shocked you quickly relax beneath him, sinking into the covers as he kisses you again, long and slow. With your eyes closed you hear him shift around you, raising himself onto his knees, one leg between yours and the other to the left of you, an elbow propping him by your head and his free arm stroking your side, only just brushing over your hipbones, stoking the fire inside you once again.

You whine, arching up into his touch but he only chuckles, hand stilling on your stomach and removing himself from you lips in favour of your neck just like before.

“Russel, please…” You breathe. Desperate only in a soft and numb sort of way as he mouths at your collar bone. Then the strong lips leave your chest and when you open your eyes you see he’s wetting his fingers, solid white eyes tracing your body as he does so. Watching as he concentrates you feel a warm smile stretch across your lips as your cheeks begin to heat. He catches your gaze and grins in return for a second before he catches your lips in another kiss, fingers reaching you at the same time.

His mouth guiding yours, leaning forwards so his weight is a comforting presence pressing gently against you, you can only take it all in as he shallowly dips one finger into you, then the other, then begins to sink two in slowly.

His hands are big, fingers wide, so even two is enough to provide a comfortable and full sensation, you’d be happy to stay here like this, clenched around him, rocking gently against each other. But then his fingers shift and you want more, you are vaguely aware of your hips rocking into his hand as you gasp against his skin. The thrust begin shallow but steadily become deeper as he continues, your hands resting at his biceps. Again you gasp when _his_ thumb now begins to circle _your_ clit, rough and worn skin feeling incredible against the sensitive nub.

Kisses grow sloppier and separated by larger gulps of air as his fingers finally begin to pump against that spot inside you in earnest and you lose your sense of rhythm. He pounds at it again and again and when you expect him to slow and return his attentions to your clit he keeps going, simply letting his thumb graze at you as a result of his other movement yet the stimulation is more than enough. A ragged whine escapes you as you realise this is going to build up a lot faster than you expected, but you wouldn’t stop for anything. The fire from before was barely smouldering compared to the blindingly white sensation fizzing away inside you now.

Reaching up you grasp at his shoulder, other hand gripping the back of his neck as you pull him further downwards, eager to feel him pressed around you, his skin shifting against yours. Something changes and you begin to shudder, pulling away from the kisses altogether to let out small “ah, ah, ah”s with each thrust. You may not be particularly loud in bed but compared to Russel you might as well be screaming. Finally the buzzing reaches a crescendo, bursting out of you as you shake in his arms, all of your muscles relaxing at once.

Your hands don’t move an inch from their grip on him.

“Good?” Russel asks, face only inches from yours.

“Mmhm, good.” You mumble, pressing into the crook of his neck. He goes to push himself up with his arms but you grumble and pull him back down again, wrapping a leg around his for good measure. You still want to feel his weight pressing into you. He sighs heavily into your hair.

“You know if we stay on top of the blankets we’ll just get cold.”

Your only response is to shift your arms down to around his waist and grip tighter, arms clasped around his lower back.

Somehow, by reaching over you despite his restricted movement he manages to create some sort of cacoon around the pair of you, and finally settles into your embrace, one arm draped around you. It’s ridiculously comfortable.

The strange incense he’s got burning in the room is giving you a bit of a headache but it definitely smells better than anywhere else in the place.

Surprisingly, Russel falls asleep before you, breath across your neck becoming light and steady. Out of the corner of your eye you can see the worry lines in his forehead fading slightly.

You shift once more, burrowing a little further into him and the blankets, before letting your eyelids start to droop, little blinking LED lights from whatever setup he’s been fiddling with in the corner of the room lulling you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3<3<3


End file.
